<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me Once by theskywasblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399619">Kiss Me Once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue'>theskywasblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saiyuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, Shyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If it makes Hakkai happy - well, Gojyo could do worse in his life than make Hakkai happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/gifts">dr_zook</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A long-delayed prompt fill: "Three times Hakkai stole kisses from Gojyo, and one time Gojyo handed one (or more) over voluntarily"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Hakkai kisses him - while they’re standing outside hanging the laundry of all things - Gojyo just laughs, laughs until he doubles over, with a damp T-shirt clenched to wrinkles in his shaking hands. </p><p>“What?” Hakkai says, and then he’s laughing too. They’re both laughing, like the idiots they are.</p><p>“The hell was that for?” Gojyo asks, untwisting the damp shirt with shaking hands.</p><p>Hakkai shrugs. He’s back to pinning up a bed sheet, which twists in the warm wind, smiling like it’s nothing. </p><p>Maybe it <i>is</i> nothing.</p><p>The second time they're in the kitchen, having a normal, boring conversation like they have dozens of times a day; and Hakkai just leans over and kisses Gojyo’s bare shoulder, just below the seam of his shirt, then goes on without missing a beat. So Gojyo goes on, too, because it makes sense to follow Hakkai’s example.</p><p>The third time, they’re in the kitchen again. It’s late, and it’s warm; all the windows in the house are thrown as wide as they’ll agree to go without busting their shitty hinges. Gojyo has lost seven, or maybe eight hands of cards, and he’s ready to lose at least a couple more when Hakkai begs off on being tired, and gets up to take his glass to the sink.On the way back, his hand settles on Gojyo’s shoulder, and he bends to press a kiss on the top of his head.</p><p>Gojyo catches him by the wrist, before he can step away.</p><p>“You’re gonna keep doing that, huh?”</p><p>Hakkai’s fingers curl into the muscle of Gojyo’s shoulder. He twists his head guiltily, hiding his face. “I’m sorry,” he says.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be.” Gojyo loosens his grip, giving Hakkai enough room to slip his hand free if he wants to, but Hakkai doesn’t try. “I just - don’t know what <i>I’m</i> supposed to do.”</p><p>The light behind Hakkai’s eyes changes, subtly, and though he doesn’t move, his smile takes on a hard edge, sharpened by an understanding of things that Gojyo didn’t even mean for him to know. “You don’t have to do anything, Gojyo.”</p><p>It can be dangerous, sometimes, to take Hakkai at his word, but this time, Gojyo does. The thing is, he still doesn’t know what to do about it anyway, so it’s easy to just ignore it. It’s especially easy to let Hakkai have his way with things; and if it makes Hakkai happy - well, Gojyo could do worse in his life than make Hakkai happy.</p><p>It makes him happy too, and <i>that’s</i> the part that Gojyo doesn’t know what to with - all that quiet happiness is a lot of extra weight to carry, when you aren’t used to it.</p><p>But, like anything else, it gets easier with time.</p><p>“Is there anything you want me to grab - ya know, while I’m in town?”</p><p>Hakkai glances up from his book, and Gojyo feels his legs tense, realizing that he might be standing too close, practically stepping on Hakkai’s toes. “Just whatever you need to fix the sink,” Hakkai says, but there’s a warning edge to his smile. Gojyo casts a furtive glance at the kitchen and, okay, it’s a mess - everything from under the sink spread out across the floor, soaked towels wadded up along the bottom edge of the counter - but he <i>can</i> fix it. He was always the one putting the place back together when Banri would get in one of his moods and tear the house apart.</p><p>“Alright. Too late to change your mind once I’m outta here,” Gojyo says, and he leans forward, stops short, bites back the urge to swear - mostly at himself.</p><p>Hakkai’s smile turns gentle, not the least bit expectant, even as he says, “Was there something else?”</p><p>“Uh - no?” Gojyo says, leaning in a little closer, knowing what he wants, but not quite how to ask. After a handful of seconds, Hakkai leans up just enough to find the corner Gojyo’s mouth with his.</p><p>“You should probably hurry,” Hakkai says, cheerful now. “It’s supposed to snow this afternoon.”</p><p>“Right,“ Gojyo leans in eagerly this time, finds Hakkai’s mouth - completely - with his own. “I’ll see ya later.”</p><p>His face burns when he steps outside into the chill of the fall afternoon. Gojyo shoves his hands in his pockets and laughs his way down the hill, light as a feather.</p><p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>